


Like a Virigin

by bangyababy



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Draco tries to sext Harry. It goes as well as you'd expect.





	Like a Virigin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabbles, prompt was "firsts" word count 218.

Draco🐉: Harrrryyyyyyy

Harry⚡️: What 

Draco🐉: What are you doing

Harry⚡️: just got out of the shower

Draco🐉:  without me?😩

Harry⚡️: What

Draco🐉: Send nudes

Harry⚡️: Draco wtf

Harry⚡️: No

Draco🐉: Awwww come on baby let me see. Please?

Harry⚡️: Fine

Harry⚡️: Pic.jpg

Harry⚡️: Happy?

Draco🐉: That’s your foot

Draco🐉: Show me something good

Draco🐉: Please

Harry⚡️: FINE

Harry⚡️: Pic.jpg

Draco🐉: What the fuck am I looking at Potter

Harry⚡️: Its my dick

Harry⚡️: Don’t you recognise it

Draco🐉: What did you do to it

Harry⚡️: I zoomed in so it’s like you’re right here

Draco🐉: Right

Draco🐉: So what are you doing now

Harry⚡️: I’m going to sleep

Draco🐉: And what would you do if I was there? 

Harry⚡️: Sleep??????

Draco🐉: Just that?

Harry⚡️: Yes???????

Harry⚡️: What is happening right now

Draco🐉: For fucks sake Harry! I’m trying to sext with you!!!!!!! 

Harry⚡️: Well how was I supposed to know that!!! We’ve never done this before! 

Harry⚡️: All you did was say send nudes like try a little harder next time Draco

Draco🐉: Ugh

Draco🐉: You are the worst

Harry⚡️: I’m sorry okay? Let’s try again

Draco🐉: Fine

Draco🐉: What are you wearing?

Harry⚡️: Nothing 

Draco🐉: Show me?

Harry⚡️: It’s dark

Draco🐉: I don’t care

Harry⚡️: Black.jpg

Draco🐉:

Draco🐉: I want a divorce

Harry⚡️: Love you too 😉   
  



End file.
